Overprotective Brothers
by Yumeeee
Summary: Aku Sakura, dan aku sangat benci kedua kakakku./"Sakura-san aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"/"Hei, kau! Jauhi Sakura!"/"B-Baik, senpai!"/"Au! Ittai!"/"Gomen, apa kau tak apa?"/"Ah daijobu ak-"/"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura!"/Aku benci! Mereka terlalu overprotective padaku! Mereka sudah kena sister complex akut!/SasuSakuGaa/Warn inside/RnR please!


**Sakura's POV**

Ah, indah sekali kamar ini. Tempat tidur yang empuk dan lembut. Selimut yang hangat.

Persis seperti kamar tidur yang kuimpikan selama ini.

"Tuan putri saatnya anda tidur."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku. Oh! Apakah aku bermimpi? Mereka memanggilku Tuan Putri!

"Baiklah," ucapku sambil tersenyum. Mereka lalu mengambil sebuah selimut putih yang tebal dan mulai menyelimutiku.

Ah, hangat sekali~!

Aku baru akan menaikan sedikit selimutku ketika menyadari ada hal yang janggal.

_'Kok, warna selimutnya abu-abu ya? Bukankah tadi warnanya putih bersih?_' gumamku dalam hati.

Aku langsung mengangkat selimut itu dan yang kulihat adalah..

Sebuah boxer. Berwarna. Abu-abu. Ditanganku.

_Nani_?! Boxer?!

"APA-APAAN INI?!"

**BRAKK!**

"Ada apa Sakura?!" pintu kamarku pun terbuka menampilkan sesosok pemuda berambut merah dan _raven_ yang beraut wajah panik.

"Ini-" pekikku sambil mengangakat benda nista yang merusak mimpi indahku tadi. "-punya siapa ini?! Kenapa ada dikamarku?!"

Hening.

"Oh, itu punyaku," ucap pemuda berambut _raven_ tadi dengan enteng sambil berjalan menghampiriku dan mengambil benda nista wajahnya yang semula anic berubah menjadi stoic seperti biasanya.

Aku menggeram kesal.

"KAKAK!"

* * *

**.**

**Overprotective Brothers**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kireina Yume**

**Pair : SasuSakuGaa slight **

**ItaSaku(brother and sister relationship)**

**Warn : Typo(s), AU, OOC, EYD tidak beraturan, etc**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : My Life with My Brothers**

Namaku Sakura –Jangan tanyakan apa marga keluragaku, karena aku memang tidak tahu–. Hidupku sangat sengsara. Aku tinggal bersama 3 kakak lelakiku. Kakak pertamaku bernama kak Itachi. Orangnya sabar dan pandai memasak. Yang kedua kak Gaara. Orangnya cuek dan sangat hobi bermain sepak bola. Dan yang ketiga, kak Sasuke. Sifatnya hampir mirip dengan kak Gaara tapi bedanya dia adalah seorang _playboy_.

Aku tinggal bersama mereka sejak kecil. Tanpa orang tua. Yang ku ingat hanyalah sewaktu ayah dan ibu meninggalkan kami di rumah yang lumayan besar –yang sekarang menjadi tempat tinggal kami– bereempat dan bilang bahwa mereka akan pergi ke luar negeri pada saat umurku masih 5 tahun. Mereka berjanji akan segera kembali. Tapi buktinya sampai umurku menginjak usia 15 tahun mereka belum juga pulang. Mereka hanya memberi kabar lewat surat dan mengirim uang untuk kebutuhan kami sekolah dan keperluan sehari-hari.

Oke kembali ke kakak-kakakku. Diantara ketiganya, tentu saja kak Itachi bukanlah orang yang membuatku sengsara. Yang membuatku sengsara adalah kedua orang yang aku sebutkan setelahnya. Kak Gaara dan Kak Sasuke. Dua orang itu selalu saja adu mulut baik di sekolah maupun di rumah. Mereka juga selalu membuatku sebal. Terutama karena sifat _sister complex_ akut mereka padaku.

"Sakura! Kau mau berangkat sekolah sekarang? Biar kami berdua yang antar," ucap kak Sasuke sambil menyangking tas sekolahnya.

_'Tuh, kan? Baru saja di omongin,'_ batinku kesal.

Setiap aku berangkat sekolah pasti harus dengan mereka berdua. Alasannya pasti "Biar kau tidak hilang" itu kata Kak Gaara dan "Biar kau tidak dikuntit orang mesum" itu kata Kak Sasuke. Huh! Memangnya aku ini anak balita yang masih harus dijaga apa? Aku kan jago karate?

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri," ucapku cuek sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan mereka.

**GREP!**

"Tidak bisa!" ujar kak Sasuke sambil menahan lengan kananku. "Kau harus bersama kami. Iya, kan Gaara?"

"Hn, itu benar," kata kak Gaara membenarkan sambil menahan lengan kiriku.

"Huwee~! Gak mau! Aku gak mau berangkat sama kalian!" teriakku sambil meronta-ronta saat diseret paksa mereka.

"Kami berangkat! _Ittekimasu_!" ucap kak Gaara –tanpa menghiraukan rengekanku– pada kak Itachi yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Aku menoleh ke arah kak Itachi sambil memasang wajah memelas. _'Tolonglah adik perempuanmu yang manis ini, kak!'_ teriakku dalam hati.

Tapi yang ada kak Itachi hanya melambaikan tangannya padaku sambil tersenyum dan berkata, _"Itterashai!"_

Kau jahat sekali kak Itachi!

Kau tidak peka terhadap isyarat yang diberikan adikmu ini!

Huee~! Seseorang tolonglah aku!

**Sakura's POV End**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N : **

**I'm come back! *apaansih?* **

**Oh iya, sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin "Minal Aidzin Walfaidzin" Maafin kalau misalnya aku ada salah baik di perkataan dan perbuatan ^^**

**Gak tau deh, ketika WB di dalam otakku sedang merajalela(?) malah tercetus ide buat fict gaje lagi. Gomen ne malah gak nglanjutin fict yang lain. *sujud2* **

**Sebenernya juga aku agak ragu publish fict ini. Soalnya nambah beban gitu *malah curcol*  
**

**Untuk sedikit penjelasan :**

**Sakura : 15 tahun**

**Sasuke & Gaara : 16 tahun**

**Itachi : 21**

**Dan untuk ortu mereka siapa masih dirahasiakan. Khukhukhu! *plakk#abaikan* **

**Aku tau kok, tauuuuu banget kalo fict ini emang pendek *lebay kambuh***

**Kalian jangan protes yaa? *dihajar***

**Oke! Untuk mengakhiri Author Note yang gaje ini silahkan kalian pilih. **

**Keep or Delete? **


End file.
